Nowadays, a multitude of multimedia applications is available for users, e.g. by accessing web pages or computer games via internet or by buying software such as office applications in online or real-world stores.
In order to enhance user satisfaction, the multimedia applications should be personalizable.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a method for personalizing a multimedia application.
This object is solved by a method and device as claimed herein and by a computer readable medium as claimed herein.
Further objects and possible advantages of the invention will become apparent from consideration of the drawings and the ensuing description.